


A Red Head in Your Hand is Worth Two in the Bush ;-)

by gypsy_demos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Daddy and Me classes, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Iwaizumi and Bokuto as adopted siblings, Kissing, M/M, Meddling, Oikawa and Yachi adopted siblings, Semi and Suga play match-maker, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsy_demos/pseuds/gypsy_demos
Summary: In the Daddy and me classes, Tendou Satori and his little mini-me monster Shouyou, are the subject of much debate. Each parent thought they knew just who would be perfect for them.5 years later, Semi and Suga are still debating over who they know that would be brave and durable enough to take on their red-headed duo?Enter Ushijima Wakatoshi...who Suga just so happened to know loves the color red!The problem is, Satori may be unconventional in his parenting skills, but Shouyou was his whole world and after Shouyou's mother left and abanded both of them, Satori simply wasn't interested in taking a chance on someone new.Despite his instincts for sniffing out surprises and sneaky plans, what he doesn't see coming is that Shouyou is just as set on getting them together. As he sees it, having two tall parents is bound to make him taller too...right?





	1. The Art of Match Making

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my red-heads!! LOL
> 
> I can totally see Tendou and Hinata being the cutest lil red duo!

Semi was beat. After a long day at work, dealing with a son more obsessed with his clothes and hair than his sister for back to school shopping, and the drama of his son once again being rejected hard by his crush, Semi was ready to dive into a couple shot glasses of Tequila, a warm bath, and then a nice soft bed with a certain silver haired body pillow. While he was glad his son was learning that not everything would just come to him because of his looks, he hated the way his shoulders drooped whenever Hajime walked away from Tooru scoffing.

Just as he felt a stress headache building behind his eyes, he felt a warm body straddle his lap on the couch, and cool fingers starting a massage at his temples. It was perfect. He took a deep breath and could smell a slight hint of autumn leaves and baby shampoo. Semi always joked with Suga about wearing perfume, but he absolutely loved the smell of autumn and on Suga, it always made him feel warm and relaxed.

Semi squinted his eyes open and saw a tender smile under the beauty mark under the most beautiful brown eyes. Suga had brown eyes that made him think of dark roasted coffee and lazy mornings spent in bed, cuddled up together.

“Hey babe, how did Hitoka's bath go? She still insisting there’s a monster in the shampoo bottle?” Suga rolled his eyes and huffed out an irritated breath.

“I’m gonna pay Tendou back one of these days! Please remind me again why we let him babysit?”

Semi started laughing quietly at that. Tendou Satori, the current bane of his husband’s life, was his oldest friend from high friend, volley ball team mate, and partner in crime. They had grown up next door to each other, and their moms had car pooled and worked together their whole lives. Satori had always been great with kids, as he was pretty much just a big kid himself most days. Plus, his little boy Shouyou and their little girl Hitoka had hit it off the moment they had met, so it just seemed natural to ask him to watch Hitoka for them while they went out for their monthly date night. Which honestly, was just an excuse to get drunk and role play at their local bar. They would show up separately and try to pick the other up. Semi loved it, because Suga rarely drank for good reasons: a drunk Suga was a frisky and ‘overly friendly’ Suga.

Well, last month’s date night, before even leaving work for the bar, Semi had gotten a frantic call from Suga, saying the neighbors had called to tell him the cops were outside their house. He had come back to find cop cars, firetrucks and flashing lights as firemen tried to coax Hitoka down out of the tree in their front yard. Apparently, after a particularly intense water balloon fight in the back yard, Hitoka had somehow almost been completely covered in mud. When he had told her she needed to take a bath, she had started tearing up. Hitoka hated baths, because the shampoo almost always got into her eyes, no matter what they did.

After saying no, because the shampoo hurt her eyes, Shouyou who was also caked in mud, chimed in with “My daddy said that the shampoo bottle has monsters in it, and when you use it, you let the monsters out! Don’t you wanna play with the monsters Hitoka?” Which of course sent Hitoka screaming, because monsters were their little girls worst fear.

After chasing her for a good five minutes, Tendou had somehow managed to chase her up a tree. Of course, could he get her out of the tree? No. Why? Because this grown ass man was terrified…of tree sap. After getting home, Semi had been able to get Hitoka out of the tree, but had had the fight of his life trying to get her cleaned up, because she didn’t want the shampoo monsters to eat her hair.

Semi had nearly murdered Tendou that day, but he had been to busy keeping Suga from doing it himself. Semi sighed thanking about that day, and wrapped his arms around Suga’s middle and pulled him in for a hug. “We asked him too because Hitoka is smitten with Shouyou, remember? So unless you wanna tell Hitoka why the love of her life isn’t coming around anymore, we just need to lay out some more restrictions for Tendou.”

His voice was slightly muffled from being buried in Suga’s soft chest, but Suga’s sigh of exasperation let him know he heard Semi. “No, we just need someone to watch him too!”


	2. My Mini-Me-Monster Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou is an artsy dad and encourages Hinata to express himself however he feels that day.
> 
> When he meets Ushijima...well...Tendou's kinda swept of his feet ( pffftt ;-) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**  
> There are two precocious red-heads and one very stoic brunette who's looking for a little chaos in his very orderly life
> 
> **Warning**  
> Finals for school and work are approaching, so I may be slow to update, but I'm gonna try my best!!

The blaring of his alarm drags Tendou out of his cocoon. He had always been a nester; collecting and piling his pillows around himself, tucking his blankets under his feet, and contouring the rest of the blankets around himself and his pillows, creating a mini fort on his bed. The best part of his nesting technique was that if he left his blankets and pillows exactly the same, he could just slide in at night, and be instantly enveloped by his self-made burrow.

 

Tendou pulled himself out, and turned off his alarm, leaving the apartment silent. The quietness and chill in the air made goosebumps break out on his skin. It was the part of his morning routine he hated most. Tendou loved to be surrounded by noise, movement, and energy. He could never really just sit quietly and not do anything. He was a fidgeter, always moving, always shifting, always doing something with part of his body as if his body simply didn't know how to be still.

 

With that pushing him, Tendou walked into the kitchen and plugged his phone into the Pyle Home he had bought so he could listen to music and podcasts when he was cooking and packing his and Shouyou's lunch for the day. Tendou loved foreign artists, but he could listen to almost any style or genre and be into it. That's what he appreciated most about the youtube music app, and switched it on to his favorites and listened as Nine Inch Nails _Hurt_ filled the kitchen. His neighbors frequently complained about the music being a bad influence on Shouyou, and wondered how he could fill his own son's head with "such dark and twisted words so early in his life?! The Devil is in those words!" Tendou had ugly horse laughed right in his 70-year old neighbor lady's face when she asked him that one morning, while waving her Bible around like it was an ultimate demon swatter, and Satori was her target.

 

If only she knew! Honestly, Shou was such a deep sleeper, it was terrifying. He had once slept through a 5.3 earthquake when he was six months old! Sirens from emergency vehicles, helicopters, and his neighbor's dogs barking like there was an angry horde of hairless cats descending upon them had not been enough to wake that kid of his. Shou had slept on like he hadn't slept in days. There were only two ways to wake that kid up. One was to go through a very specific process involving tickling, blowing raspberries, and repeating a rhyme Tendou had made up in a monster voice. The other was with his favorite food.

 

Since they were running a little late today, Tendou was gonna use Shou's favorite food to lure him out. After he had poured the oatmeal mix into a bowl with boiling water he had poured out of the tea kettle he had automatically set the night before, Tendou went to set the bait. Walking into Shouyou's room, Tendou was greeted with a similar cacoon he had left in his own bed. Shou was his son, through and through, from his red hair peeking out of the top of his blankets to the paint stained shoes skattered across the floor. His little monster was his little mini-me.

 

With a smile, Tendou found one of the edges to a blanket, and unwrapped Shouyou's face. Shou had his mothers face, which Tendou was glad for, because while he was comfortable with his looks now, growing up had been hard. Kids pick on anyone who looks or acts differently, and that had described Tendou to a tee. Shou's face almost looked delicate when alseep, but when he was awake his energy added an intensity that was pure Satori, and he loved the mix.

 

After making sure his face was uncovered, Tendou left, grabbed the oatmeal, went back, and waited for the scent of T-Rex Egg and Strawberry oatmeal wake Hinata up. He watched as his little nose twitch, his eyebrows lift inch by inch, and drool expanding on and darkening his pillow. Sleepy eyes opened, gold eyes searching and latching into the bowl in front of him. Shouyou inhaled deeply and sat upright when he realized what Tendou had waiting for him.

 

"Gwah! T-Wex Eggs!" Tendou's heart melted, like it does every morning when he hears his son's little chirp. Little hands greedily reached for the bowl, but Tendou raised it out of his reach, which was met with the cutest pout in the world.

 

"Nu-huh lil monster, you gotta get dressed and come eat this in the front room with me." Tendou got up and quickly turned before he was hit with Shou's puppy dog eyes. He set the bowl down in front of Shouyou's booster seat, and went to work on making a fruit and veggie drink for them to drink. It made it easy to get vegetables into their diet without Tendou feeling bad about the copious amounts of ice cream he and Shouyou indulges in at night, making their customary Sunday's.

 

After adding in the babby Kale, Spring Mix, Carrots, Strawberries, Blueberries, Banana, Greek Yogurt, and Honey Crisp Apple Juice in his emulcifierr, Tendou hit the smoothie button and put it on high for two minutes. After it was done and he was pouring the drink into their crazy straw cups, he heard the running of clumping feet. 

 

When Tendou looked up, his face broak out into a smile. There Shouyou was, decked out in red and white striped shirt, yellow short overalls, a white sailing cap, and bright red rain boots. People gave them odd looks when they saw his son's fashion choices, but Tendou was a firm believer in letting little kids express themselves through their wardrobe. Shouyoy was his own person, and wasn't afraid to be bold.

 

Tendou watched as Shouyou climbed up the step ladder next to his chair, and plopped himself into his booster seat, and began inhaling his oatmeal, making dinosaur noises, gobeling up the eggs like candy on Halloween. Once he was done, Tendou helped Shouyou brush his teeth and grab his backpack for Kindergarten. With their bags and drinks in hand, they headed out of their apartment and down to his Oldsmobile.

 

It sucked desiel down like a frat boy with a six pack at a toga party, but it was the second love of his life. After getting Shouyou strapped in, they make their way to Shouyiu's school, listening to classical rock and finishing their drinks, while Shou talked and screamed about what he was going to do today at school with Hitoka and their other friends. Looking at the clock on the cars dash, Tendou fired a text off to Semi, asking if he'd meet Tendou outside the school, as he was running later than he thought.

 

Luckily, Semi was the designated drop-off dad, and was already at the school. Semi and Hitoka were waiting for them, and Shouyou nearly flew out of the car when he saw his partner in crime. Tendou nearly laughed when he saw Hitoka's outfit. The delicate little blonde was decked out in a purple and pink pastel shirt and tule skirt with a hot pink crown and purple wings with clear sandles. She was utterly adorable.

 

"Bye Papa! Dwaw lots of Monstures today! Can you bwing me one fwom Uncle Kuwoo?" Hinata asked while giving Tendou a hug and a kiss from the back seat.

 

"You bet! If he's there today I'll ask. Do you want another T-Rex Robot Monster?" Tendou returned the hug and kiss and passed Shouyou's bag to Semi through the passenger window. By Shou's shouts and the rocking his car did, Tendou had his answer.

 

"Hey Satori. Suga is gonna pick the kids up today. It's pizza night. You guys wanna join us?" More shouting and rocking had both men laughing. 

 

"No doubt! Thanks, and I'll see you guys after I get off work."

 

They fist bumped, and Tendou pulled away from the curb after Shouyou had climbed out. 15 minutes later had him at the tattoo shop he was currently working at. Jobs were hard to come by for artists who didn't want to work in a cubicle for some faceless company. Tendou had been fortunate enough to land an apprenticeship at a tattoo shop near his old high school. It had started out as a way to piss off parents and meet girls. After high school, he had finished his apprenticeship, he had been in high demand and used it to pay his way through college and traveling during summer. 

 

When Shouyou was born, he had gone on a sabbatical at school, and got a second chair at another shop to save money for a bigger place and for basic baby supplies. After Shou's mom split, he and Shouyou had moved in with Semi and Suga for a few months. Suga had encouraged Tendou to go back to school at least part time, and maybe freelance for manga comapanies. As much as Tendou hated to admit when Suga had a good idea, he had submitted some of his better works and landed a freelancing gig with his favorite manga publisher.

 

After a few months, he had saved enough to get his own place for him and his boy. They had been making it on their own since, and Tendou was determined to show Shouyou's mother that they didn't need her to be happy. Now, if only he could convince his friends that he was happily single, and comfortable being an artistic single parent. The number of blind dates and set ups Suga and Kuroo had tricked him into was just sad.

It had started back in the Daddy and Me classes that Tendou, Suga, and Kuroo had joined together. Suga, Kuroo and the other parents had decided that he and Shou needed to become a trio. Since the rest of the dad's in class were straight, they had set him up ladies, believing that a wife would nicely balance his life out. Suga and Kuroo knew he was Bi, and had added a few men to the pool of attempted blind dates.

He had seen each one coming, and each girl had been unsettled by his intensity. Tendou just made eye contact. How women could find him unsettling because he didn't sit across the table imagining that he was motor boating them, was beyond him. The men, oh man. The moment he said he had kid, horrified looks would take up residence on their faces, and Tendou went home with a doggy bag.

 Tendou sighed at his reminiscence while cracking his knuckles and flecking his hands cramped hands.

After eight hours of tattooing, stencling, and piercing, Tendou was beat. His back ached, and it didn't help that his posture was bad when he walked and worked on his drawings. He stretched it out as he got ready to put his equipment away, and scribbled a note for Kuroo when he came in for his next shift. Kuroo was only artistically gifted when doing charactures, but he was amazing at talking people into paying for almost anything. The man was a born salesman.

 

After cleaning up, he waved goodbye to everyone, got into his car, and headed over to Semi and Suga's place. He couldn't put his finger on what, but the closer he got to their place, the more he began to fidget and get nervous. Suga was still pissed after the whole treed Hitoka incident, and was surprised he was allowed to come over any more. Suga was planning something, Tendou could feel it.

 

He pulled into their driveway, and spotted a chrome Harley glinting in the sun light. It had a dark gray and merlot coloring. If he looked close enough, he coukd just make out faint stencling of feathers on the body of the Harley. It was striking, and fairly out of place in the suburban-esque area Etia snd Koushi lived in. Before he could get in too deep thought about it, he heard Shouyou and Hitoka squealing in delight, followed by a deep rumbling voice coming from the backyard.

 

Tendou finished getting out of his car, locked it, and headed for the sidegate next to the house. Walking into the backyard, he was momentarily blinded by the their pools reflection. Once he blinked his vision clear, he was met by the most intense set of Olive green eyes he had ever seen before. They were direct and intense, set in a stern and stoic face that was breathtaking in it's classical structure, that Davinci himself would have weeped over.

 

He was so taken off guard by those eyes, that he hasn't noticed the veritable field of toys that were like landmines, that Tendou had gotten himself caught up in one, tripped, and went face first into the pool. That was ok though, because with how hot his face was now, he could turn the pool into a giant jacuzzi.

 

Just perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Any suggestions, criticisms, and/or requests are welcomed!


	3. To Wish Upon A Soggy Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima goes fishing, and catches the color and excitement he's been desperately looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been enjoying my summer break xD

Ushijima Wakatoshi is considered by others to have it all. In high school he was his team's ace in volley ball. He led his team proudly while winning National Championships, and later went on to go pro. However, being the ever practical Ushijima, he also went and completed his college degree, which ended up being a double major in business management and computor science.

After retiring from playing for five years due to a torn rotaor cuff and ACL in his knee, Ushijima took his contacts from his former promotional deals, and successfully launched a start-up computer software company. He ended up selling it for three times what it was worth as his company had corned the market on an *ahem* social media site for men.

With the sale, Wakatoshi found himself in semi-early retirement again. He had more money than he knew what to do with, connections and friendships with some of the wealthiest people in the world, and was completely single. He kept himself busy as the face and spokes-person of his app, but he still found himself with days of bordem and loneliness.

Anytime he attempted to start a relationship, they either were gold diggers or social climbers, only interested in what they could get from him. The only time he had seen a glimmer of hope of an actual relationship, his over-protective assistants, Shirabu and Goshiki (mainly Shirabu), had scared him off.

Suga, Ushijima's oldest friend from high school, had tried to help by pointing out "had he been worth your time, those two little twinks shouldn't have been able to run him off with such a ridiculous threat!" Ushijima had been so horrified by what they had used as a threat, that he only referred to the whole thing as the 'disgraceful incident.' However, despite the validity of Suga's argument, Ushijima couldn't help feeling slightly disheartened by the whole experience.

Besides, he hadn't really been Wakatoshi was looking for. Ushijima's life, while glamorous to outsiders, was incredibly boring to him. If his life was to be described in color, it would be nothing but neutrals. His whole life from childhood till now was just a blur of off-white eggshell and toupe.

Wakatoshi wanted to feel alive, to be excited, challenged, to have someone not be afraid of his stoic and reserved countenance.

It had been a year since his assistants had scared off his last potential boyfriend, and his attempt to ease his soltitude. Wakatoshi found himself spending more and more time with Suga and his family. Their son had no love for him, always rebuffing him with a 'tsk!' and storming off to his room.

Thankfully their daughter Hitoka loved him! She always dragged Ushijima away to play tea time and cuddle up with him while watching My Little Pony. He loved to watch Hitoka light up when the show came on, and how she would have him fly her around like she was a Pegasus. He even had a favorite character, Pinky Pie. Her personality was something he sometines envied, wishing he could be more outgoing and as personable as her.

Wakatoshi would take this secret to his grave, but unfortunately, he had became addicted to the show. He had all the songs memorized, and owned every season and movies. He always put on a show of a resigned fate when Hitoka ask him to put the show on, but he always showed up a little bit earlier than usual when the new episodes came out.

Today however, he found himself at Suga and his husband Semi's again for an impromptu dinner. He was a little suspicious, as the last few weeks Suga had been talking about a parent of Hitoka's best friend. What made him suspicious, was that Semi would quickly avert his eyes and quickly exit the room whenever the man was brought up.

Whatever misgivings Ushijima had, they vanished the minute he had stepped in the house. Hitoka squealed in unfettered joy upon seeing Wakatoshi, bolted over and tooka running leap into his arms. After giving him her own version of a back cracking hug, she excitedly began telling him about her day. Before he could decipher her excited chatter, she had wriggled out of his arms and pulled him over to meet her friend Shouyou.

The little boy was an adroable eyesore, hunched over table while drawing on his arm in dark black ink. The image was indecipherable to Ushijima, but he looked intent on making the image just so.

His bright red hair was sticking out every where, a wavy and curly mess that made him look like a baby star that had fallen to earth. When he looked up at Hitoka's introduction, he was met with the brightest amber eyes that just sucked him right in. He was officially hooked when the little boy broke out in a huge grin that had two teeth missing, one on top and one on the bottom. 

His smile was slightly crooked, making his grin charming, and his nose crinkling slightly. Hook line and sinker, this little drop of sun light stole part of his heart without even trying.

"Hello Shouyou. It is a pleasure to meet Hitoka's best friend. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi." Ushijima took off his jacket, and draped it over the back of coach. After being pulled down to sit by Hitoka, Shouyou had inspected Ushijima's arms, and looked un-impressed with what he saw.

"How come you don't have dwawing's on your awms?" Ushijima felt like his soul had died from how sweet this lilttle boy's voice was, like it had just ascended and left his body. However, once he registered what Shouyou had asked him, he was utterly baffled.

"Drawings?" he asked.

"My papa has dwawing's all ovure! And so does Uncle Kuwoo! Where awe your dwawings?"

"Um.."

"You don't have face eawing's either. How come you don't have any?!"

"...er...wha"

Ushijima scrambled to make sense of what he heard, but he came up with nothing. A soft chuckle behind him had them all turning. Suga was carrying a tray of snacks and juice boxes towards the table they were sitting at.

"Shouyou, that's not a very polite thing to ask." Hinata hunched over a bit at Suga's soft scolding, but his eyes became riveted on the tray, nearly vibrating in excitement. The little boy may be...quirky with his questions, but he was certainly entertaining to watch.

Once the snacks where set out, Shouyou created a whole world with his snacks. The animal crackers became dinosaurs and robots, but not just any dinosaurs or robots, but hero's determined to save the strawberries from the evil carrots and celery sticks. Hitoka was more interested in eating her portion of the snacks, but she played along in her own way.

During the daring rescue, Ushijima found himself smiling and awed by the depth of this little boys imagination and the wild adventure he was having.

Another chuckle drew his attention again, and found Suga sitting on the couch, smiling warmly at what he was seeing.

"This kid Wakatoshi, he puts disney and pixar to shame with some of his stories!"

Ushijima would definitely agree. "Suga, what are face earings?"

At his question Suga smiled and shook his head. "Ha! No, he meant facial piercings." At Ushijima's blank stare Suga smiled even more. "Shouyou's dad is a tattoo artist and does body modifications. The man lives and breaths the culture."

"Oh," Ushijima was quiet for a while as he mulled things over in his mind. After the snacks were done, the kids had pulled Wakatoshi outside to blow bubbles on the patio. The relfection of the pool had Wakatoshi wishing for his sun glasses, but he wasn't willing to miss out on the excited squeals these two made.

After a while, Ushijima took over blowing the bubbles, so Hitoka and Shouyou could chase and pop the rainbow tinted spheres to their hearts content.

Wakstoshi thought on Suga's comment, about Hinata's dad being a tattoo artist. While he had never really given it much thought, this little bundle of energy was proof that it takes all kinds of people to raise happy and healthy children, and tattoo artists clearly were no exception.

Also, Ushijima knew that people would judge him if and when he starts his own family. Being gay is hard enough, but also being reserved and owning a motorcycle on top of that...well, not everyone was as excepting. And people loved to make assumptions about anyone who was different from them. Ushijima refused to be one of those people who judged others for superficial reasons.

Rather than get sucked into melancholy thoughts, Ushijima focused on the kids and spent the afternoon blowing bubbles, and talk about the merits of T-Rex Robots and flying unicorns.

The sun was slowly making it's journey to the horizon, the sky softening with yellows and oranges. Wakatoshi was responding to something Hitoka said that had Shouyou erupting in laughter, when the sound of the sidegate opening had his gaze shifting and landing on the most colorful person he had ever set eyes on.

Black shorts and a black wife-beater tank top hugged a long lanky body, that was overflowing with colors and designs. Dragging his eyes up from combat boot clad feet, up over swirls of colors andand intricate looking designs, lean muscles, to a face that was completely arresting.

Ushijima wouldn't call him good looking, not with his narrow features and over bite, but his face was interesting. Piercings dotted his eyebrows, bottom lip, nose, and his ears were covered with them. What made him chuckle and know that this was Shouyou's dad without a doubt, was his unruly and unmistakable red hair.

Except, rather than having bright orange hair like Shouyou's, this man's hair was a deep wine red that looked down right sinful. The sides of his head were buzzed, leaving a mop of shaggy hair on top, falling over onto his forhead. It looked like a fuller and thicker Mohawk that wasn't spiked up. 

The man squinted and raised an ink covered hand to shield his eyes from the glare coming off the pool. He turned his head, and Ushijima felt a jolt when crimson eyes widened after they met his and he saw that same jolt.

However, Wakatoshi saw that the man hadn't noticed the uncovered portion of the patio was nearly completely covered with toys, and his feet became entangled with them, tripped, and went into the pool face first.

When the man resurfaced, he seemed to be a little red faced, which could have been from hitting the water, and started treading water as he made his way over to the side of the pool closest to the kids.

Shouyou was standing there, frowning in thought, before his face cleared with a mischievous smile. "Shouu~, don't you dare." Ushijima felt a shiver run down his spine after hearing the water logged man's voice. It was as unique as his face. It wasn't high pitched, but neither was it deep. The best word he could describe it with was robust. Robust and sharp.

Shouyou just grinned at his dad. He backed up, and took a running start and leapt at his dad screaming "MONSTER ATTACK!"

Ushijima nearly had a heart attack as the orange blur sailed towards the water, and moved to try to catch him when his dad appeared under him and caught him with his chest and stomach.

The impact sent both of them under water, but they resurfaced quickly, both laughing. "Oi, ya lil dare-devil! You can't just jump into the water like that! You gotta make sure I'm ready to catch you ok? You're still learning to swim."

Shouyou nodded and smiled at his dad who was visibly trying to not smile back while lecturing him on water and pool safety.

Ushijima kept a close eye on Hitoka, in case she decided to join them. Luckily she wasn't, but she was reaching for a water noodle while shouting "Fishing! I'm gonna go fishing!" and dragged the foam noodle over to pool.

She giggled and tried to hold the noodle over the water, saying in a sing-song voice "Here fishy, fishy, fishyyyyyy!"

Shouyou laughed and tried to grab the noodle. Before he could pull on it, Ushijima stood behind Hitoka and took hold of the noodle. When Hitoka looked up, she grinned and asked "Are you gonna fish with me Uncle Toshi?!"

Wakatoshi smiled at her and gently took the noodle from her hands. "How about I fish, and you go ask your dad for towels. We're going to need something to wrap them up with."

"OK!" Blonde hair dashed into the house.

"OK little orange fish, hold on tight!" Shouyou smiled at his dad, and nodded his head vigorously as his dad's hands wrapped onto the noodle next to his tiny one's.

Ushijima reeled them in, and felt his soul ascend again at the little boys shouts of joy and excitement "GUWAHHHH!"

Once near the side of the pool, Ushijma fished them both out, and was taken slightly aback at just how tall this man was. He wasn't used to being at eye level, but he was with him, and he liked it.

Suga came out laughing and handed them both towels from one of his arms. His other arm had what looked like clothes. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about the toys! Here, i kept some of Tooru's sweat's from when he was younger for Shou and i grabbed pair of Semi's work out clothes for you to change into. Ushijima, I see you met Shouyou's dad, Tendou Satori."

"It's ok Suga, thanks for the clothes! I'm just glad I left my phone and wallet in the car."

Laughing crimson eyes turned to Ushijima, and he felt that jolt again. "Ushijima was it? Thanks for fishing us outta there." A warm smile spread across his face, and Wakatoshi was struck again by his features. No, he maybe wasn't handsome, but he was beautiful in his own distinct and unique way that Ushijima could see himself getting addicted too.

Tendou held out his hand "It's nice to meet you Ushijima." Wakstoshi grasped his hand, feeling that damn jolt again but stronger as they shook hands.

 _Colorful,_ Ushijima thought to himself,  _this man and his child are living color...and I wouldn't mind having more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update more often, but there most likely will be lags (I'M SO SORRY!), but i'm going to try to be better. Thank you for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to comment and ask for any requests!


End file.
